Better Than That
by BittersweetSummer
Summary: Rose Weasley is upset. Scorpius Malfoy, caring boyfriend that he is --most of the time-- is determined to find out what's bugging her. S/R, of course. --WARNING: Twilight bashing will ensue--


_Yes, long time no see. I'm in one of my "moods" I guess… _

_WARNING: __**TWILIGHT**__ WILL BE MENTIONED IN A NOT-SO-POSITIVE WAY. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, THEN __**DON'T**__. IT'S AS SIMPLE AS THAT. _

_Guys, don't flame me because I wrote something like this, okay? See the website name? Unless my eyes are deceiving me, it says __**FAN **__fiction. If you ARE going to flame me, give me an adequate reason, like my writing needs work or if I have too many grammar errors. _

_NOT something like: __**OMG!!! U dissed Meyer! I hate u!!! Edward is soooooo hawt, how could u do this, you are a very very very BAD person!!!!**_

_Use some common sense please. _

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ****HARRY POTTER****. ALSO, NO ****HARSH ****OFFENSE IS IMPLIED TOWARD STEPHENIE MEYER AND HER ****TWILIGHT ****SERIES. **_**(I'm only poking fun…)**_

_--_

**BETTER THAN THAT**

Scorpius Malfoy watched amusedly as his girlfriend paced around the common room, muttering under her breath. He was only able to catch a few strains of her rant.

"…_vampires…rubbish…sparkle…stupid…"_

"Rose."

"…_how could she like this?…utter rubbish…"_

"_Rose."_

"…_no plot…brainwashed girls…do they really believe this?…"_

"ROSE!"

He grinned as she looked up, surprised at his outburst.

"You shouldn't yell at your girlfriend, Scorpius."

"You shouldn't ignore your boyfriend, Rose."

Her smile was sheepish. She sat down beside him, her head on his shoulder, red curls splayed across his chest. She smelled of chocolate and flowers.

He looked down at her, bemused.

"What's wrong, love?"

"Lily."

"You really do need to be more descriptive."

"Lily's been reading some Muggle books. Mum told her she needed to do something other than empty Uncle Harry's wallet at Madame Malkin's. For once, my cousin is taking my mum's advice."

"You love to read, Rosie. Shouldn't you be encouraging her?"

"It's not like I'm discouraging her, Scorpius. I'd be fine if she read some classic literature. But she's been reading some rubbish called the 'Twilight' saga."

"So?"

"It's _disgusting. _She lent me one of them, Scorp.I was thinking '_why not, let's see what's gotten her so excited. It can't be that bad._' Well obviously, I wasn't expecting some gooey love story that's written like--"

"This is _Lily _we're talking about, Rosie. You _seriously _didn't expect something like that?"

"Quiet Scorp. Don't interrupt me."

"But--"

"Where was I? I haven't even gotten to the worst part yet! You see, there's this girl and this boy--"

"I _hope _there was."

"Bloody hell, Scorp. Let me finish. You're such a _male. _Where was I?"

"The girl and the boy."

"Oh yes. Well, continuing from where I was rudely interrupted--"

"I wasn't that rude."

"--There you go again, what kind of manners were you taught as a child?"

"I wasn't--"

"Anyway, there's this girl named _Bella Swan_, Scorpius. Bella. Swan. Beautiful Swan. Isn't that _creative! _She moves to a small town, which she hates for some unknown reason--_"_

"You think you can go a little faster, Rosie dear? Practice is in an hour."

"I'm surprised you weren't sorted in Slytherin, with the way you're acting today."

"Then you wouldn't have met _me_, love."

She snorted, shaking her head. Why was she dating such a _prat _again?

She looked up at him, smirking down at her in his rumbled glory, and decided she didn't really care after all.

"Are you dazzled by my looks, Rosie?"

At the word _dazzle, _she was rudely shoved back into reality.

"Don't you dare say that _word _ever again, Scorpius Malfoy."

"Dazzle?"

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Daz--"

"_Don't say it!"_

"Fine. _Women these days…_"

"Where was I again?"

"You--"

"Oh yes, thank you for reminding me Scorp. Bella meets some guy named Edward, and he absolutely _hates _her, Scorpius. But this girl rants on and on about his handsomeness, his hair, his eyes, _everything!"_

"That doesn't sound too bad."

Rose gave him a flat, annoyed look. He recovered quickly.

"That sounds… obsessive and clingy, Rose."

"Nice save."

"Thank you."

"Yes, three quarters of the book are about his eyes and his smell and his _mysteriousness."_

"Mysteriousness, huh?"

"If you stopped interrupting me, then we can get this done before practice, _dearest."_

"Whatever you say, _honey."_

"Damn. We sound like idiots. Stop distracting me Scorpius. Let's see… Edward and Bella fall in 'love' and she finds out his deep, dark, secret."

"What is--"

"--He's a _vampire."_

"Well, that's not that surprising, considering that there are very many well known vampires out there--"

"This is a _Muggle _author, Scorp. Use some sense, okay? Edward and his family are apparently 'special' vampires. This is the funny part…"

"It ruins the effect when you tell me it's funny beforehand."

"--Sorry, what was that?"

"Nothing."

"Quiet, I'm describing Edward's 'vampiric' qualities. Let's see… He drinks blood--"

"Obviously--"

"_Animal _blood. He and his family call themselves 'vegetarians,' and they're virtually indestructible, and feel like marble--"

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard, Rosie."

"--and they can't go out in sunlight because--"

"What kind of a person thought of these so-called _vampires_?"

"--because they _sparkle!"_

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope."

He stared at her in silence for a full minute. Then felt her forehead, brushing her curls aside.

"Are you okay, love? I'm sure we can get you to the hospital wing before practice; she can give you something to help. How many fingers am I holding up?"

"_Bloody hell, Scorpius. _I'm telling the truth. Want to read for yourself?"

She held up the incriminating evidence, flipping to a page marked by a leather bookmark decorated with lilies.

"I believe you Rosie. But…if you hate it so much, why are you still reading it?"

"I stopped. My head hurt after reading their 100th declaration of love. The worst part is, Lily's been chasing after poor Edward Hopkins, because she claims that she'll find _true love _like Bella Swan did."

"Love isn't like _this, _Scorpius," she whispered, lifting up the battered book, "Lily's got it all wrong, and she's in for disappointment later on, because of this book. I don't want to see her get hurt looking for her own _Edward Cullen."_

They sat in silence for a few minutes, digesting what she had just said.

The clock chimed eight-o'-clock, making her jump, startled.

He took her hand, and led her out toward the Quidditch pitch. Just outside the Ravenclaw changing room, he whirled her around, much to her surprise, and embraced her.

Rose was still bewildered at the un-Scorpius-like behavior. She glanced up at him, at his tender smile, his burning grey eyes, and felt her stomach flip. How could someone compare _Twilight _to this?

"Don't worry about Lily, Rosie. She'll come to her senses someday."

She was about to retort, when he stopped her with a kiss.

With his arms around her and head buried in his chest, she decided that she had never felt any happier.

He whispered in her ear.

"_Forget about that silly book, Rose. We're better than that. Bella and Edward _wish _they were like us._"

She grabbed his face and kissed him again.

Who needed Edward Cullen when she could have _Scorpius Malfoy_?

--

_Heehee. I forgot to add a few key points in here, like his 'stalking' abilities and their obsessive behavior. _

_Sorry for any grammar errors. This is going up un-beta-ed. _

_Have a nice Valentine's Day._

_:D_


End file.
